EXO Couple - Kehangatan Cinta
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Kehangatan kota Seoul membawaku kedalam berbagai kisah cinta, kisah antar sesama manusia. Kisah cinta tulus yang membuatku mengerti akan kekuatan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dengan lensa kamera yang selalu kubawa kemanapun aku pergi, dengan catatan yang selalu kubawa pula. Dan inilah kisah 6 pasangan manusia yang saling mencintai. ChenMin Part! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE


© Title: Kehangatan Cinta Seoul ©

.

Author: Rany Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing

.

Main Cast:

EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE and Author a.s Rany Kim

.

Support Cast:

SMTOW Family , Big Bang member exactly Super Junior couple members

.

Pair:

EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

.

Genre:

Romance, Humor, Angst, Teen

.

Disclaimer:

All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali Lay gege XD #dihajarSuhogege.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Kehangatan kota Seoul membawaku kedalam berbagai kisah cinta, kisah antar sesama manusia.

Kisah cinta tulus yang membuatku mengerti akan kekuatan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan lensa kamera yang selalu kubawa kemanapun aku pergi, dengan catatan yang selalu kubawa pula.

Dan inilah kisah 6 pasangan manusia yang saling mencintai.

.

Warning:

GaJe, OOC (maybe).

Summary aneh \( ^o^ )/

.

Nb:

Ditengah kegalauan kekurangan libur sekolah -_-

Mian ne kalau jelek XD

Oh ne ini part ChenMin, lagi tergila-gila akan ChenMin~! Yeay~! \(^o^)/

.

_Rany Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing Present ^~^_

* * *

***** ( ChenMin – Sweet Sunset ) *****

**#Play: EXO-K – Angel Instrumental**

.

.

Seoul, Kim Mansion

Rany POV's

"Appa Eomma~! Rany berangkat dulu ne~!" teriakku dari depan pintu, kini aku tengah tergesa-gesa memakai sepatu sneakers putih yang kemarin baru saja Appa belikan untukkku. Oh hai semuaaa~! Kenalkan aku Rany Kim, anak tunggal dari Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak mengapa aku begitu tergesa memakai sepatu, yah aku terlambat sekarang! Aish, ini salahku juga karena semalam suntuk aku hunting foto untuk kukirimkan ke Teen Magazine dimana aku bekerja tetap disana. Dan tentunya Appa Eomma tidak tahu jika aku sudah bekerja tetap disebuah majalah remaja ternama di Seoul itu. Bisa-bisa dikurung seminggu penuh dirumah. Dan kameraku ini akan disita, oh noo~!

Aku mencari pekerjaan bukan karena kedua orang tuaku tak mampu memberiku uang saku atau tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhanku. Tapi untuk kesenangan semata. Keluargaku termasuk dalam kategori mampu bahkan orang-orang bilang sangat mampu, dimana Appaku adalah seorang penyanyi solo sekaligus CEO Ddanggko Corp yang bergerak dibidang alat transportasi yaitu mobil sport. Perusahaan Appaku memiliki beberapa pabrik dan cabang dibeberapa negara Asia dan Eropa, lalu Eommaku. Eommaku adalah seorang Chef Entertain sekaligus pemilik NathJery Resto. Restoran bintang 5 yang Eomma rintis sejak ia lulus kuliahnya. Restoran yang sudah sangat terkenal di Seoul.

Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong karena tadi aku membicarakan kedua orang tuaku , aku jadi ingat jika sekarang adalah jadwal Appa untuk mengantarkanku kesekolah. Aishi, kemana Appaku itu?

"Appa~! Ayo berangkat, Rany akan semakin telat nih~!" teriakku, kulonggokan kepalaku kearah pintu ruang tamu dimana aku berada sekarang. Dan terlihatlah kedua namja yang berstatuskan Appa Eommaku tengah berlovey dovey sambil menonton tv bersama.

Namja?

Aigoo, jangan kaget seperti itu kawan. Di Seoul, pernikahan sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu lagi. Lagipula santai saja, walau diSeoul banyak pernikahan sesama jenis para yeoja cantik tetap laku kok. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ini terlahir dari rahim Eomma, Kim Ryeowook namja mungil nan manis yang kini berada dipangkuan Appaku. Ia adalah salah satu dari namja-namja spesial dimana mereka memiliki rahim seperti yeoja.

Kembali kepermasalahan semula, aku benar-benar sebal sekarang. Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak kuhampiri kedua namja itu.

"Appa, palli~ Antarkan Rany ke sekolah~~" rengekku manja sembari menarik-narik tangan Appaku yang masih setia melingkar dipinggang ramping Eomma, namun namja tampan bersuraikan coklat keemasan itu tetap bergeming ditempatnya. Aku memajukan bibirku pertanda sebal. (Bayangin rambutnya Yesung appa di SS3 Japan.)

"Kau bisa minta Donghae untuk mengantarmu kan chagi~? Appa sedang sibuk." ucapnya masih dengan memeluk pinggang ramping Eomma, kali ini aku gak mau kalah sama Appa. Appa alasan saja bilang sibuk, nyatanya sibuk meluk-meluk Eomma. Ukhh, tidak adil.

"Ayolah, Appa~ Appa kan sudah janji padaku semalam~" rengekku lagi, kali ini aku berdiri dihadapan keduanya. Kupakai jurus aegyo no jutsuku, berharap Appa luluh dan mengantarkanku kesekolah sesuai janjinya.

"Appa sibuk dengan Eommamu Rany chagi, berangkat sendiri saja ne~?" aku mendengus sebal dan memilih berangkat sendiri saja, uhh dasar appa menyebalkan~!

* * *

(Skip Time)

Waktu istirahat, Kantin Seoul Internasional High School

"Lumayan bagus juga, hehe." kataku pada diriku sendiri setelah sebelumnya kulihat hasil jepretanku, cukup bagus karena bertemakan sekolah dan tentunya tak jauh-jauh dari kata remaja. Suasana ramai kantin terkadang memiliki nilai artistik dimataku, entah aku juga bingung. Lagipula dari mana segi artistik itu bisa muncul disuasana desak-desakan dan panas diantara para siswa dan siswi yang tengah antri makanan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru kantin, tak ada yang menarik lagi. Lebih baik aku pindah lokasi saja ah~

**Puk**

"Gak makan?" aku sedikit terkejut saat kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan mendarat dipundakku, kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang namja tampan namun juga manis berkulit putih bersih berdiri dengan cengiran diwajah tampannya dan jangan lupakan tingginya yang melebihi aku membuatku harus menengadahkan kepalaku.

"Ti-amphfhh." seketika itu juga kututup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku begitu aku sadar akan suatu hal yang begitu mencolok dari penampilan namja didepanku ini.

"Rany, kau kenapa thih (sih)?" tak kuhiraukan pertanyaannya yang beraksenkan cadel S itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caraku untuk tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat rambut namja didepanku yang berwarna hijau sehijau sayuran brokoli!

"Hmpfhthh.. . Huahahahahaha~!" tawaku meledak saat itu juga, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menahan tawa melihat rambut Sehun-nama namja didepanku ini.

"Kau orang ketheratuth (keseratus) yang menertawakanku hari ini. Hufh~" sebalnya masih dengan aksen cadel S, dia namja tampan yang populer dan dia juga seorang ulzzang. Sungguh disayangkan jika dia memiliki kekurangan yang kuanggap lucu, sulit berbicara S. Hahahaha.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Hunnie oppa. Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu ini? Kenapa bisa seperti lapangan sepak bola eoh? Kkkk~" tanyaku tak habis pikir.

"Ini themua (semua) karena Changmin hyung, dia menumpahkan cat rambut hijau yang katanya ingin ia pakai. Ukhh, menyebalkan~!" jawabnya sambil tetap merengut sebal, hihihi. Bagaimana bisa dia yang umurnya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku bersikap kekanakan seperti itu? Ow, apa Sehun mengalami masa kecil kurang bahagia? #plak #deizieng #AuthorditendangSehun

Hanya Tuhan, Author (?) dan Sehun sendirilah yang tahu.

"Hahaha, terima nasib saja kau oppa." kataku dengan nada jahil, namja tampan itu kembali cemberut, karena melihat hal langka seorang OH SEHOON yang kini tengah cemberut! Kusambar segera kamera yang tali kameranya menggantung dileherku untuk memotret kejadian langka ini.

**SLASH**

"Hasil yang bagus, kusebarkan ke fansmu ah~, hehehehe." aku kembali terkekeh geli melihat hasil jepretanku tadi, Sehun sahabatku sekaligus salah satu oppaku disekolah terlihat sangat menggelikan dengan mode ngambek. Ckckck.

"Ya! Kembalikan dan haputh (hapus) foto itu~!" dengan gerakan cepat aku menghindar dari tangan putihnya yang berusaha meraih tanganku yang sedang mengutak-atik kameraku. Dengan cepat (lagi) aku segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"Foto ini akan kusebarkan ah~! Hahahahaha." tawaku menggelegar diseluruh kantin, tak kupedulikan Sehun oppa yang berada dibelakangku.

"Awath(awas) kau Rany, kuadukan ke Yethung ahjuthi (Yesung ahjussi) tau ratha (rasa) kau!" ucapan Sehun oppa, membuatku berhenti berlari. Kubalikkan tubuhku kearah belakang, kusunggingkan senyum evilku. "Lakukan saja, aku tidak takut~! Hahahaha"

(Skip Time)

Pulang Sekolah

"Hufhh, akhirnya pulang~!" teriakku girang, teman sebangkuku Chen menatapku malas. Namja tampan itu beranjak cepat dari bangkunya yang berada disampingku. Entah mengapa aku juga bingung pada sikapnya yang menurutku agak aneh. Memang apa salahku padanya hingga membuatnya acuh padaku sejak pertama kali aku pindah kemari? Ckckck, aneh.

"Mau pulang bareng gak?" ajak Alvin yang duduk tepat didepanku, kubalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Eum, aku masih harus hunting foto nih oppa. Mian ne?" maafku pada namja yang sudah lama kusuka ini tapi yah aku malu kalau harus nembak dia. Ish, gengsi dong~! #Author mulai rese

"Heum, gwenchana. Pulangnya jangan malam-malam ne? Ah! Atau aku ikut denganmu saja?" aku langsung tergagap mendengar ucapannya, Alvin oppa menawarkan dirinya untuk menemaniku hunting foto hari ini? Ahh~! Ini hari yang kereeen banget deh pokoknya XD

"E-eh? Apa oppa tidak sibuk? Aku pikir tidak usah saja, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok." tolakku halus, yah bagaimana pun juga aku tak boleh menganggu kesibukan orang lain kan?

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, oppa aku yakin. Emm, aku pergi dulu ne~ Annyeong~!" setelah mengucapkan salam dan menggeret tasku, aku pun meninggalkan sekolah dan mulai berjalan-jalan sambil hunting foto.

* * *

*Myung-Dong Street.*

**SLASH**

"Menarik, seperti biasa." gumamku sembari melihat sekitarku yang ramai orang berlalu-lalang, kuangkat kembali kameraku dan memfokuskan pada sepasang namja-yeoja yang tengah asik menikmati Ddeokbokki yang baru saja mereka beli. Keduanya tengah saling bersuapan, sungguh romantis. Andai aku bisa seperti itu dengan Alvin oppa.

_"Chennie~ Aku mau ini~!"_

_"Ne, Xiuminnie hyung~ Kau cocok sekali dengan kalung itu. Ah, ahjumma apa kalung ini couple?"_

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah dua namja yang tengah bercakap-cakap didekat etalase toko kalung trendy yang tak jauh dariku, kuperhatikkan kedua namja itu. Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka, keduanya masih memakai seragam Seoul Internasional High School berbeda denganku yang telah memakai kaus lengan panjang hitam yang aku balut lagi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru soft yang bagian lengannya kugulung sampai siku dan celana jeans hitam yang melekat dikakiku. Tak lupa sepatu sneakers putihku.

Jika diperhatikkan lebih seksama, dua namja itu memiliki tinggi yang lumayan tipis. Namja tampan yang satunya terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa dan namja manis berpipi bulat yang terlihat childish namun dewasa.

Ah! Mereka kan Chen oppa dan Xiumin oppa!

Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sedang kencan? Aigoo, ini kesempatan bagus!

_ChenMin Side_

Chen POV's

"Ah, tentu saja anak muda. Kalung ini memang kalung couple, dan kau tahu antara kalung couple satu dengan yang lain itu didesain khusus salah satunya yang ada ditangan namjachingumu itu." jelas ahjumma pemilik toko kalung dimana kini aku dan Xiumin hyung berada. Hari ini aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku berhasil kencan dengan Xiumin hyung, sunbae sekaligus namjachinguku. Kami satu sekolah hanya saja kami berbeda tingkat saja, dimana aku Kim Jong Dae tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Chen ini masih berada ditahun kedua sedangkan Xiumin hyung atau Kim Min Seok sudah ada ditahun akhir dimana kini ia harus fokus pada ujiannya. Kejam sih kalau sekarang aku mengajaknya kencan semacam ini, hanya saja aku rindu padanya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri sampai melupakanku.

"Oh? Jinjja ahjumma? Waa~ Chennie kita beruntung dong~" Xiumin hyung tersenyum manis sambil menatap lekat kalung berliontinkan batu giok berwarna biru muda dengan ornamen naga petir disana, kuacak pelan rambutnya.

"Baiklah ahjumma, aku ambil kalung ini dan kalung couplenya ne?" Ahjumma itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencari couple dari kalung yang Xiumin hyung pegang.

"Chennie, gomawo~"

**Chu~**

Aku menatap tak percaya Xiumin hyung yang baru saja mencium pipiku kilat, bisa kurasakan wajahku bersemu merah. Kucubit pipi baozinya yang terlihat menggemaskan ini, "Xiuminnie mulai nakal eoh?" tanyaku dengan nada jahil, alhasil wajah Xiumin hyung memerah karenanya. Aih, sungguh manis :)

"Anak muda, ini kalung pesananmu." kata ahjumma pemilik toko itu padaku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung berliontinkan batu giok dengan ornamen bakpau? Ah, sudahlah apa peduliku yang penting aku bisa memiliki kalung couple yang serasi dengan Xiumin hyung. Hehehehe

"Berapa ahjumma?" tanyaku sopan, Ahjumma itu tersenyum manis padaku sembari menggeleng yang melihatku mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung jasku.

"Karena ini hari pertama tokoku buka, aku memberikan ini untuk kalian^^ " balas Ahjumma sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jinjja? Gomawo ahjumma^^ Kami permisi dulu ne? Semoga harimu menyenangkan ahjumma~!" kata Xiumin hyung dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, Ahjumma itu nampak gemas dan mencubit pipi Xiumin hyung pelan. Hihihi, hyungku ini memang menggemaskan ^o^

Setelah cubitan Ahjumma itu terlepas kami pun segera pergi untuk melanjutkan kencan kami, kugenggam erat jemari-jemari Xiumin hyung. "Chennie, aku senang sekali hari ini." ucapnya sembari mengayunkan tautan jemari kami. Aku tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapannya itu. "Jinjja? Kenapa hyung merasa senang sekali?"

"Karena sudah agak lama kita tidak kencan seperti ini Chennie. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." kudekap namja manis itu kedalam pelukanku, kukecup singkat puncak kepalanya.

"Nado minnie, aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu. Membuatku hampir gila karena akhir-akhir ini kita sangat jarang berdua seperti ini." kataku jujur, kurasakan jika ia juga balas memelukku erat. Astaga kenapa hari ini begitu indah sih?

"Chennie, kalungnya kita pakai yuk~" pintanya dengan jurus puppy no jutsunya padaku, aku terkekeh melihatnya bertingkah aegyo didekapanku. Kukecup singkat pucuk kepalanya (lagi).

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan mengambil kalung yang berada didalam tas kecil belanjaan kami tadi. Kubuka kotak biru beludru itu dan terlihatlah kedua kalung milik kami, kuambil kalung berliontinkan giok dengan ornamen naga petir terlebih dahulu. "Hyung, kemarilah." ucapku, dan Xiumin hyung pun datang menghampiriku. Ia berbalik sehingga kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas leher jenjangnya, kulingkarkan kalung itu keleher jenjangnya.

"Chenniee~" panggil Xiumin hyung dengan nada imut dan manjanya, aku tersenyum manis. Kukaitkan pengait diujung kalung itu.

"Ne~? Ada apa hyung~?" tanyaku masih fokus dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kita ke bukit itu lagi yuk~~" ajaknya, kini ia berbalik kearahku. Menatapku dengan puppy no jutsunya lagi, sungguh pose yang sangat imut ditambah dengan postur tubuh Xiumin hyung yang mungil dan tak lupa dengan pipi chubbynya yang semakin membuatnya nampak menggemaskan.

**Chu~**

"Jja kita pergi~" kugenggam tangan kanannya setelah tadi kukecup singkat bibirnya yang sudah menjadi canduku. Kulihat wajahnya merona manis dan ia pun turut menundukkan kepalanya malu guna menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang tadi kulihat sudah sampai merambat ketelinga. Aih, lucunya namjachinguku ini.

Setelah kurasa tak ada sahutan dari namja manis disampingku ini, aku segera membawanya ketempat tujuan kami selanjutnya. Sunset Hill, bukit dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan mulai merasakan apa itu cinta.

* * *

Author POV's

Tanpa kedua namja yang kini tengah berjalan sambil menautkan jemari-jemari mereka itu sadari, ada seorang yeoja manis dengan kamera yang tergantung dilehernya telah banyak mengumpulkan moment-moment kedua namja itu. Terlihat seringaian diwajah manisnya. "Kekeke, akhirnya dapat yang WOW. Ikuti mereka ah~"

* * *

At Bukit belakang Seoul Internasional High School

"Chennie~~" panggil Xiumin dengan nada manja, namja manis itu kini tengah duduk berdua dengan Chen diatas rerumputan yang ditumbuh dibukit itu. Lengan mungilnya nampak mengelayut manja dilengan kokoh milik Chen.

"Ne hyung?" Chen yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya lalu pandangannya turun kearah Xiumin yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua manik matanya layaknya menikmati hembusan angin. Jemari kanan Chen terarah untuk mengusap surai coklat lembut milik Xiumin pelan.

"Saranghae Chennie~" Chen tersenyum manis, dikecupnya lama puncak kepala Xiumin. Semilir angin dengan bias mentari yang kini tengah berusaha kembali keperaduannya, beristirahat dari pekerjaannya menyinari bumi ini. Bias jingga orange itu menerpa wajah damai keduanya. Menyinari pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

"Nado saranghae Xiuminnie~" suara indah itu mengalun bersama semilir angin yang kini berhembus dengan lembut, mengantarkan sebuah getaran aneh pada diri Xiumin. Bagaikan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Tak ayal semburat merah kini menghiasi pipi chubby milik namja manis itu. Namja manis itupun tertunduk malu tak kuat melihat kedua manik mata Chen yang kini menatapnya intens.

Dengan lembut Chen mengubah posisi duduk Xiumin menjadi berhadapan dengannya, dianggkatnya dagu Xiumin. Keduanya bertatapan, disana hanya ada refleksi keduanya seakan waktu berhenti kedua anak manusia itu saling mengagumi apa yang diciptakan Tuhan pada makhluk Tuhan yang ada dihadapan keduanya. Perlahan jarak diantara mereka menipis, seiring dengan menyatunya kedua belah bibir kedua namja yang dilanda asmara itu. Ciuman lembut dan penuh kasih sayang tak ada nafsu ataupun perasaan menuntut didalam penyatuan kasih mereka. Bagaikan waktunya berhenti, dunia serasa milik mereka. Kini kedua bibir itu saling melumat mesra, sang tampan berusaha mencecap rasa manis yang kini ia renggut. Sang manis tampak kelelahan mengikuti gerakan sang tampan, kedua lengannya ia istirahatkan dibahu lebar si tampan yang kini berusaha memasuki gua hangatnya.

"Eungh~ Chenniee~" lenguh si manis begitu lidah panjang sang tampan berhasil menerobos pertahanannya. Menyusuri isi gua sang manis dengan begitu jeli, bagaimana lidah itu menyapu deretan gigi putih nan rapi si manis, bagaimana lidah itu menyesap saliva milik si manis dengan begitu rakus sehingga saliva yang bercampur dengan saliva si tampan meleleh keluar dari kedua mulut mereka, bagaimana lidah itu membelit lidah si manis dengan mesra. Membuat si manis begitu mabuk kepayang.

(Skip Time)

"Hah~ hah~ Chenniee kau mau hah membunuhku eohh~?" tanya Xiumin sebal sembari mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan menandakan ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas, bibir manis itu mengerucut sebal.

"Hahaha, aku tidak membunuhmu Xiuminnie. Tapi aku memberimu kehangatan. Hahaha." tawa Chen menggelegar begitu melihat semburat merah muncul dipipi Xiumin.

"Dasar chennie mesum~" kata Xiumin malu-malu sambil memukul pelan pundak Chen yang kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Kedua lengan kokoh Chen membawa tubuh berisi Xiumin kedalam dekapannya, Chen bisa menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut Xiumin. Betapa sukanya Chen akan segalanya yang ada didiri Xiumin, betapa manisnya wajah cantik Xiumin entah namja manis itu sedang marah, sedih ataupun tertawa, Chen mencintai Xiumin apa adanya. Chen sangat mencintai Xiumin segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"Kau tau Baozi?" Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chen yang masih mendekap tubuhnya, "Tau apa?" tanya namja manis itu sambil mengerjapkan kedua manik matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

3 kata itu, sanggup membuat rona merah dipipi Xiumin kembali muncul. Sanggup membuat degup jantung kedua namja itu berdegup layaknya seorang pelari yang habis lari maraton.

Saking kencangnya, masing-masing keduanya bisa merasakan degup jantung mereka masing-masing.

Keduanya saling tersenyum, tautan manik mata mereka tak putus, masih saling menatap. Terus menatap satu sama lain, mentransferkan perasaan mereka lewat tatapan mata.

"Nado, nado saranghae."

Dan tepat disaat matahari hampir bersembunyi diufuk barat, keduanya kembali masuk kedalam hangatnya cinta yang mereka rasakan.

* * *

"Hehehe, tugasku selesai~ kekekeke. . ." yeoja manis itu nampak puas dengan hasil jepretan, senyum manis atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terpatri di wajah manisnya. Dengan langkah riang, yeoja manis itu meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang sedari tadi ia ikuti. Meninggalkan kedua namja yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan tentunya telah mengabadikan moment mereka.

**Ddrtt~**

Yeoja manis itu mengambil ponsel touch screennya yang berada dikantung blazernya

"Yoboseyo?" sapa yeoja itu sambil tersenyum, disepanjang perjalanan pulangnya ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ala fujoshi yang baru menonton video yadong Yaoi XD #plak

"Nona Kim, sudah mendapat bahan baru untuk edisi majalah kita?" tanya suara dari seberang, membuat senyuman kembali mereka alias semakin lebar diwajah manis Rany.

"Tentu sudah Mr. Park. Aku akan mengirimnya ke e-mail anda. Aku jamin bahan baru ini akan menjadikan majalah kita semakin laku keras dipasaran." jawab Rany yakin, yeoja itu menggepalkan tangannya

keudara. Tentunya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu hasilnya. Sampai jumpa lagi dan tentunya uangmu akan ditransfer kerekeningmu."

"Ok Mr. Park. Annyeong~!"

**PIP~!**

* * *

*Keesokan Harinya*

Seoul Internasional High School

At X-7

"Kim Rany! Pasti kau yang melakukannya kan?! Akhhhh~!" teriakan Chen menggelegar didalam kelas itu, namja tampan itu baru datang dengan langkah menghentak-hentak. Dan terbukti jika ia sedang kesal. Sedangkan yeoja bernama Kim Rany yang namanya baru saja disebut hanya bisa terkekeh senang melihat raut wajah Chen yang merah padam. Antara marah dan malu, sesampainya namja tampan itu dibangku Rany yang juga bangkunya sebuah majalah dilemparkannya kasar ke meja itu.

**Brak**

"Mengaku saja, kau pasti yang melakukannya kan?! Apa maumu sih?!" kesal Chen, namja tampan itu tampak mengatur nafasnya. Untuk kelas masih sepi karena jam dikelas itu menunjukkan waktu 6.30 KST.

"Apa kau malu jika hubunganmu dengan Xiumin oppa terpublish? Kau malu mengakui jika pacarmu adalah seorang namja begitu?" tanya Rany dengan tenang, yeoja manis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"A-aku. . ."

"Kalau kau memang malu, lebih baik jangan lanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Xiumin oppa. Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan cintamu dengan pacarmu, hanya saja aku memberimu saran. Cinta yang didasari dengan ketulusan tidak akan pernah salah, karena itu cinta yang murni tumbuh dilubuk hatimu. Tak apa meskipun semua orang tahu akan hubunganmu dengan Xiumin oppa, toh mereka bukan kalian. Bukan kalian yang merasakan apa itu cinta, merasakan kekuatan cinta yang kalian bangun. Jadi yakinlah pada cintamu. Maka kau takkan pernah takut tentang apa kata orang." jelas Rany, membuat Chen terpaku ditempatnya. Yeoja yang duduk sebangku dengannya yang terkenal tidak bisa diam dan rada sengklek ini bisa berkata bijak seperti ini. Sungguh diluar dugaan!

Rany yang melihat reaksi Chen yang masih diam, menepuk pundaknya. "Temui dia, aku yakin ia terpojok sekarang dikelasnya. Emm, oh ya aku minta maaf soal foto-foto itu. Aku melakukannya karena itu pekerjaanku dan kebetulan kalianlah yang secara tak sadar menjadi modelku. Tenang saja, aku akan membagi komisi padamu dan Xiumin oppa. Hehehe." Chen tersenyum, diacaknya pelan rambut pendek Rany. "Terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku."

Dan Chen pun berlari keluar kelas menuju kelas Xiumin, dan tentunya masih dengan tas punggungnya.

"Semoga berhasil, dan ngomong-ngomong apa yang aku ucapkan ke Chen oppa tadi ne?" sepertinya penyakit lupa Rany mulai kambuh terbukti dengan yeoja itu yang kini tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Membuat Sehun yang lewat didepan kelasnya mengira yeoja manis itu bertingkah seperti seorang monyet -_- #tendang Sehun oppa

* * *

*XI-IPA 2*

"Xiumin hyung!" Xiumin yang kini terpojok dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tertuju pada dirinya menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Dimana kini Chen berdiri didepan kelasnya, masih dengan tas punggung yang tahun lalu ia hadiahkan untuk namjachingunya itu. Chen yang melihat namjachingunya dalam keadaan terpojok itu mendekati Xiumin setelah sebelumnya menerobos kerumunan manusia atau yang teman-teman sekelas Xiumin yang menggerubuti namjachingunya yang manis itu.

**Grep**

Xiumin membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat Chen membawa tubuhnya kedekapan hangat namja tampan itu, membuahkan jeritan tertahan para yeoja yang ada disana.

"Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar berpacaran? " tanya Seunghyun, ketua kelas XI-IPA 2 itu. Namja tampan itu berdiri dihadapan Chen-Xiumin yang masih berpelukan itu.

"Ne, memang kenapa? Kami saling mencintai jadi kumohon jangan ganggu kami, atau yah lebih tepatnya jangan ganggu Xiumin hyung." jelas Chen, nampak pula dekapannya semakin erat membuat Xiumin hampir sesak nafas.

"Ah, ani. Kami hanya kaget saja. Kami mengira kalian hanya kakak adik, em chukkae ne?"

"Chukkae Xiuminnieee~~"

"Yah, keduluan deh."

"Pajak jadian dong~~ Kalau gak kucubit kalian berduaaa~~"

Chen tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih semuanya, pasti akan kuberi kalian pajaknya :) "

"Horeee"

"Asyik~! Makan-makan~"

Xiumin menatap tak percaya pada teman-teman sekelasnya, ia mengira jika mereka tak menerima hubungan sesama jenis ini tapi ternyata mereka menerimanya!

"Aku percaya pada cinta kita, aku tak peduli akan apa yang orang katakan tentang kita. Ini hidup kita, dan ini cinta kita berdua. Aku akan berjanji untuk selalu ada disisimu sampai maut memisahkan kita. Saranghae Kim Minseok." ucap Chen sambil mengecup lama puncak kepala Xiumin. Air mata bahagia pun menyeruak keluar dari kedua bolah mata lucu itu. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang tak terkira dimana cintanya separuh hatinya mengucapkan janji itu untuknya. Yah hanya untuknya.

* * *

_"_

_Kalau kau memang malu, lebih baik jangan lanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya. Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan cintamu dengan pacarmu, hanya saja aku memberimu saran. Cinta yang didasari dengan ketulusan tidak akan pernah salah, karena itu cinta yang murni tumbuh dilubuk hatimu. Tak apa meskipun semua orang tahu akan hubunganmu dengannya, toh mereka bukan kalian. Bukan kalian yang_ _merasakan apa itu cinta, merasakan kekuatan cinta yang kalian bangun. Jadi yakinlah pada cintamu. Maka kau takkan pernah takut tentang apa kata orang."_

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Yeay akhirnya selesai!**

**Part ChenMin udah selesai!**

**Otte? Baguskah?**

**Review juseyooo ne?**

**Oke untuk part selanjutnya kita adakan voting!**

1. Taoris

2. Sulay

3. Chanbaek

4. Hunhan

5. Kaisoo

Ditunggu ne?

Annyeong :)


End file.
